The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. For example, the present invention can be suitably used for a semiconductor device including a power device and a microcontroller that controls the power device.
An intelligent power device (IPD) is known as a semiconductor device that controls electric power supplied from a battery power supply to a load (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-172129). The IPD is used to drive, for example, an indicator, a lamp, and an actuator of a vehicle. The IPD has a configuration in which a power transistor that switches ON/OFF of a power supply, a gate drive circuit that drives the gate of the power transistor, a protection circuit, and the like are incorporated in a semiconductor chip.